Semiconductor integrated circuits (IC) and their manufacturing techniques are known in the art. In typical ICs, a large number of semiconductor devices are fabricated on a silicon substrate. To achieve the desired functionality, a plurality of conductors or interconnects are typically employed for coupling selected devices together. In some ICs, some of the conductive links may be coupled to fuses which may be selectively programmed (i.e., blown) after fabrication.